


Meanwhile, back at the ranch

by Amsel



Series: On the outside looking in [4]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 07:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11481924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsel/pseuds/Amsel
Summary: The fall-out of the Cluster exposing a global conspiracy is vast, but it also has an immediate effect on Will's job prospects.





	Meanwhile, back at the ranch

**Author's Note:**

> Will's police captain does not have a name. But the character is played by Larry Clarke, so I borrowed his.

Captain Clarke thumped his office door shut and stared at his visitors in disfavour. 

“Agents!” he bellowed. “What can I do for you now? I have five shootings, three domestics, half my officers are policing a demo by some college sorority group, the ones left over to man the station consist of me, the desk sergeant and the evidence guy. If you are desperate, some of the cleaning staff are here early,”

One of the slick men in dark suits and darker sunglasses quirked his lips, but wisely said nothing. The other, Clarke was very glad to see, was overweight, perspiring badly and dressed in a crumpled suit. He was holding the paperwork. Clarke sighed. 

“So it’s serious. Take a seat, gentlemen. I can probably roust out about ten guys at short notice,”

“What makes you think it is serious?” the slick thin man asked.

“Listen, son, if it was the usual stuff, you taking over an investigation, murder, that sort of thing, you would be here alone or with a grunt. The fact that your boss is here in person and you are the grunt in the room escalates the situation,”

The fat man laughed. “He has you there, Carmichael. Very astute, Captain. But I assure you, the situation has already resolved itself. We are here simply to tie up loose ends,”

He pulled out a small leather case and handed it over the desk.

Clarke flipped it open, and his eyebrows shot up despite himself. “Theodore Latimer the Third. Deputy director NSA? Are we talking terrorists here?”

“Well, in the sense that a global conspiracy involving kidnapping, torture, shipping of fake drugs and large-scale money laundering is terrorist activity, then yes. We are,”

“What, the whole making zombie soldiers thing that’s blown up in the news? And that English guy building an army and getting rid of his political rivals, that Mitchell Taylor, that led to the shooting here in the US, and…”

“Yes, that one,” Latimer the Third cut in. “I am sorry to cut your reminiscences short, but I am rather on the clock. I am here simply as a courtesy, to, as we mentioned, tie up some ends,”

“Ok. Shoot,” Captain Clarke leaned back.

Latimer waved at his subordinate.

“Interpol has been running an investigation for years,” the young man started. “They were focused on money laundering. They were tracking various banks and groups. Out of this investigation came another involving pharmaceutical companies shipping fake or dud drugs to various Third World countries,”

He opened his own attaché case and pulled out a number of neat folders, flicking through them.

“At this point, it became obvious to the investigating teams that this was not just some Big Pharma scam. It was much bigger, and implicated a large number of government agencies around the world. Implicated sections included the CIA, the FBI and the NSA,”

Captain Clarke thumped forward. “Dirty Feebees? Wow. How is Internal Affairs coping?” he said, trying to hide the snide undertone.

Latimer gave him a dry look. “Yes, spare a thought for us poor people. If it is a comfort to you, most of the involved parties did not know there was a conspiracy to hide evidence and obscure bad deeds. They acted on good faith, even when arresting members of the public who found out about small details of the conspiracy,”

“That must be a great comfort to those arrested,” Captain Clarke said nastily.

“I don’t think so either. But we are going to be feeling the aftershocks for a long time,” Latimer said coolly. “More to the point, the various agencies were so deeply integrated into the mechanics of this plot that there were mechanisms of stifling all enquiry. Very many people were falsely accused, hounded and taken into custody. A large number of them has disappeared,”

“This is not sounding good,” Captain Clarke said.

“No. And I will be frank with you. It did not matter who the person was, if they got just one sniff of the plot, they were immediately, well, let us say they were put onto watch lists,”

“Very well. Your crooked employees stuck everybody they thought was going to know too much onto this list,”

“Most wanted, usually. Terrorist suspects, that sort of thing. Easy to do, really, if you update the list yourself,”

“Frightening,” Clarke commented. “But what has this got to do with me? Did we arrest innocents who knew too much on the say-so of bent Alphabet agencies?”

“Every police department in the country probably did that. No, we are here because, every now and again, an arresting officer would query the arrest, and if they were very unlucky, catch a piece of the puzzle and go on asking questions. The sort of thing police do, you know. Investigate,”

“What – you mean you people disappeared good cops for –“ he stopped. Then felt his blood pressure rise. “Will Gorski.”

Latimer sighed. “A loose end. Yes. Officer Gorski. He is why we are here,” 

Clarke desperately tugged at his collar. It felt as if it was constricting him.

“Will found something out? After he arrested that terrorist, he kept wanting to see him. Used every favour and connection his old man had built up. And then I had to suspend him. On the orders of the NSA,”

“Yes,” Latimer looked sympathetic. “It seems they weren’t careful enough. Officer Gorski, however he did it, managed to connect quite a number of dots. He raised a lot of red flags within the conspiracy structure,”

“And then he vanished. We were told he had flown to Iceland, stolen a credit card, trashed a Ferrari and assaulted the staff in a hospital. Those are lies?”

“What Officer Gorski found in Iceland was the more unsavoury part of the conspiracy. He did invade a hospital. He had found out about the human experimentation,”

“That sounds sickening,” Clarke said. “What are we talking about here?”

“Invasive brain surgery, mostly. Humans from all over the world, mainly the people who got a whiff of the conspiracy, were used in experiments, we believe at the moment to further research into the brain,”

Captain Clarke abruptly got up, ripping open his collar and taking a turn around the room.

“You are telling me that Will is brain damaged or dead,” he finally managed. “A human guinea pig, his brain in a jar somewhere,”

“No,” Latimer smiled slightly. “Your officer managed to get away and hide. He ended up finding the Interpol task force which by now had begun taking an interest in the various groups connected to the plot. And they decided to use him as an undercover agent,” 

He gestured to the side, and his young associated pulled a photo out of the topmost folder and laid it on the desk.

Clarke picked it up. It was Will Gorski, looking thin and somehow gaunt, but smiling widely. One hand was on the shoulder of a tall, distinguished-looking man, the other pulling up the arms of said man tightly shackled behind his back. Clarke recognised the man immediately.

“That is the head of the whatchamacall them, the English political thing, the one implicated,”

“A politician, yes. Also the Chairman of the Board of Directors of the Biologic Preservation Organisation, the front for the conspiracy,” Latimer said. “Your man insisted on leading him out in handcuffs. He was not allowed to arrest him, which is what Officer Gorski asked for in the beginning,”

“So he is alive,” 

“Yes. And would like to come home. And his job back,”

Clarke rubbed his head. “His father died,” he finally said. “While he was away. Died in hospital, believing his son a criminal,”

“I am sorry,”

“Does Will know his father is dead?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know,” Latimer said.

“The whole station thinks he is a criminal. A terrorist,”

The younger man slid another folder over the desk. “Contained here is a report on the activities Gorski undertook. Interpol has him listed as an undercover operative, if that helps,”

“Where is he? Can I talk to him?” Clarke asked, grabbing the report.

“In San Francisco, I think,” Latimer said.

“You think?” 

“He has become adept at hiding,” Latimer admitted. “And quite distrustful. He said he would go to San Francisco. He might not have,”

“The report can be freely disseminated to your station. Most of the information contained within has been leaked anyway,” Carmichael admitted.

Captain Clarke sighed and took the folder.

“Very well, Captain. Am I to believe you will not stand in the way of Officer Gorski reentering the Chicago police department? I am sure there are going to be commendations and things coming his way, always looks good for a station,”

“There is no need to bribe me, and I resent the thought that you believe I will not welcome back a man who spent the last two years under deep cover,” Clarke snarled.

“Excellent. In that case, here is my card. We will be in touch about Officer Gorski coming back,” Latimer said kindly, and rose out of his seat. “Now, do excuse me. I have a plane to catch. If there are any questions, you can contact my office,”

“I want to talk to Will,” Clarke said firmly.

“Yes. Shall I tell him to call you?” Latimer asked.

“Give me his number,” Clarke demanded.

“I don’t actually have it,” Latimer admitted sheepishly.

There was a knock on his door, and it was pushed open. Captain Clarke looked up to see Officer Boyd walk in closely followed by Officer Morales.

“Sorry, captain. I didn’t realise you had visitors,” she said with her easy smile, backing back into the open door and hip checking Morales.

“They are about to leave. But come in, before they go, they can do their spot of repentance to you too,” Clarke grit out, staring at Morales.

“Capain?” Both his officers walked in, looking uncertain.

“Leave the door open. I’m sure Mr Latimer the Third won’t mind,” Clarke added.

“True in this case, but I do remind you I am on the clean-up crew,” Latimer said calmly.

“It appears that Will Gorski has been undercover for two years and instrumental in bringing about the arrests we are all hearing so much about on TV,” Clarke said levelly.

“Who?” Sasha asked, while Diego whooped.

“Your predecessor, Officer Boyd. D’s old partner,” 

“The one everybody says is a terrorist?” Sasha asked, bewildered.

“The very same,” Clarke said, staring hard at Diego. 

Diego had a huge smile on his face, dancing on the spot and mouthing something to himself, shaking his head and running his hands up and down the pocket Clarke knew he kept his phone in.

“You don’t seem surprised, D,” Clarke said.

“Are you kidding? Of course Will was undercover! It all makes sense now,” Diego laughed.

“Our good friends from the NSA lost contact with him. We cannot get in touch, we cannot tell him he is welcome to come back, and we cannot tell him his father died,” Captain Clarke said, watching his officer closely.

“Oh. Yeah. That,” Diego said. He did not look crestfallen at all.

“I am sure Officer Gorski will get in touch with me, and I will ask him to get in touch with you,” Latimer said. He gave a piercing look, also at Diego, but picked up his case and got up out of his chair. “Here is my card. Good day to you, Captain Clarke. Carmichael, come on,”

The two men left.

Captain Clarke fiddled with the small cardboard square. “D,” he said mildly. “How long have you been in contact with Will Gorski?”

“Sorry, captain. Since last year,”

“And you knew he was undercover?”

“Kind of?” 

“And how do I contact him now?” Captain Clarke said mildly.

Diego hesitated, then pulled out his phone, thumbed through his contact list and then handed it over. Captain Clarke stared at the display.

“Stephen Strange?” 

“It’s a joke, boss,” Diego said in a small voice.

“Well,” clearing his throat, he hit the green button. The phone started ringing, and was almost immediately picked up.

“D? What’s up?” Gorski asked.

“Will. This is Captain Clarke,” he began.


End file.
